The invention relates to an opto-electronic component having a narrow aperture angle and including a semiconductor chip for emitting or reacting to radiation mounted on a support strip. The invention further relates to a process for manufacture of a component of that type.
Conventional opto-electronic semiconductor components such as LEDs have single-shell plastic lenses for narrowing the aperture angle. Components of this type are described in, for example, Gillessen, Schairer "Light emitting diodes: an introduction", Prentice-Hall International, 1987, p. 217-219, FIGS. 7-6. These conventional components have the drawback that a narrowing of the radiation angle .phi. involves an increase in the focal distance f. At the same time, the component dimensions in the radiation direction are increased. Causally linked with this is the fact that with given lens diameters and hence, generally speaking, given component diameters, the aperture angle .alpha. becomes smaller and at the same time, in the case of an opto-emitter, the useful output falls. In the case of a detector, the quantity of incident luminous power is reduced. The general correlation between the radiation angle .phi. of the component, the focal distance f of the lens and the aperture angle .alpha. in the known components is shown in FIG. 4.